A printed circuit board module is surface-implemented on, for example, a printed wiring board of a motherboard. The printed circuit board module is provided with a printed circuit board such as a memory board. On one side face of a memory board, a first mold that includes surface-implemented terminals is provided. On the other side face of a memory board, a second mold is provided, where the memory board is sandwiched between the first mold and the second mold. Due to the first and second molds, the printed circuit board can stand erect. On, for example, the top end of a memory board, a cap that defines a flat absorbent face is attached for the absorption by a robot.
Patent Document 1:    Japanese Patent Application No. 2006-024746
Patent Document 2:    Japanese Patent Application No. 2004-153178
Patent Document 3:    Japanese Patent Application No. 2006-173152
Patent Document 4:    U.S. Pat. No. 6,815,614